This invention relates generally to strollers or baby carriages. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tandem child stroller with a height-adjustable rear seat that is both collapsible and removable.
Child strollers are used by mothers and fathers every day. In the last several years, many different types of child strollers have been appearing on the market to accommodate the many different types of families who need strollers. There are double (tandem) strollers, triple strollers, and side-by-side strollers. There are strollers adapted to support infant carriers, which can then be detached from the stroller and carried away.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,375 to Fairclough discloses a stroller with front seat and rear standing platform, which is designed ideally to be used by a younger (first) child sitting in the front seat and an older (second) child standing facing forward on the platform and holding onto the rear frame of the stroller. Fairclough""s stroller, has only a rear bench seat, however, for the second child to sit in if desirable or even necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,795 to Haung discloses a double stroller with a rear-facing seat for a second child. However, Haung""s rear bench seat is usable only by older children who do not need the structural support that younger toddlers and infants need. Alternatively, Haung""s U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 431,212 discloses a design for a double stroller with a rear seat for a second child that is more adapted for an infant or toddler. However, the tandem stroller has the rear seat directly behind the front seat, thereby providing the forward-facing second child with no appreciable view.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,392 to Lewandowski discloses a design for a tandem double stroller with elevated rear seat, so that the second child has a forward view. Although the second child has a view, there is no capability in Lewandowski""s design for adjusting the height of the rear seat. Also, the seats in Lewandowski""s stroller are fixed to the frame such that the seats are only forward facing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,022 to Pring discloses a stroller with height-adjustable seat. However, Pring""s stroller is only a single stroller. Additionally, although in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,112, Wynens discloses a double stroller with an elevated rear seat which is rear-facing, Wynens"" rear seat is not height-adjustable. There is no stroller currently in existence which has the versatility of a height-adjustable seat which can be forward-facing or rear-facing.
One aspect of the present invention comprises a child tandem stroller with a box-like wheeled frame supporting a fixed front seat and a height-adjustable rear seat. Whereas the frame, wheels, and front seat may be conventional elements, the innovative rear seat is novel in that not only is it height-adjustable, collapsible and removable, but also it provides the riding child with the choice of sitting forward-facing or rear-facing. In the preferred embodiment, the stroller also comprises a rear standing platform, so that the second child has the choice of riding while standing and gripping the frame (if the rear seat has been collapsed and removed).
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the height-adjustability of the rear seat is accomplished by making the back panel of the rear seat slidable along upwardly-extending frame members. Several detent holes in the upwardly-extending frame members pre-determine height settings. Once the pusher chooses a height setting, he/she locks the seat into position by fitting spring pins into the appropriate detent holes.
The rear seat completely collapses onto itself so that the stroller can be easily stored in a small space or so that the pusher can use the rear seat space for storage or other use. In the preferred embodiment, the rear seat is also completely removable by sliding it off the lower ends of the frame members. With the seat removed, the rear space is even more accessible. Being able to completely remove the rear seat greatly increases the versatility of the stroller, especially if the stroller is equipped with a rear standing platform (close to the rear wheels). In this case, the stroller can still accommodate two children: for instance, a younger child sitting in the front seat and an older child standing in the rear.
The present invention of the rear seat includes leg holes in both the front and the back panels. Further, both panels are otherwise stiff enough and high enough to provide structural back support to an infant or toddler. With these features, the second child can sit forward-facing or rear-facing in the rear seat. This option allows the pusher to position the child forward-facing so that the child can have a view, or rear-facing so that the pusher can observe the child""s face. With the height-adjustability feature, the pusher can even position the child at or near eye level so that he/she can keep in close contact with the child.
The rear seat design of the preferred embodiment also comprises folding sidearms which, when locked into the extended position, provide arm rests for the child. To eliminate the possibility of a child getting pinched in the sidearm hinge, the hinges are covered with comfortable sleeves.